An Unexpected Visitor
by Sociopath454893
Summary: ONE SHOT: Jack ends up on Asgard after his Vortex Manipulator goes haywire. Unfortunately he interrupts an important ceremony in Valhalla and Thor and Loki have to figure out what to do with him next. WARNING: M-Rated, sexual content, Loki Laufeyson & Captain Jack Harkness.


_**A/N: **__**I've tried to make Jack as OC as possible and I think Loki turned out more 'The Avengers' than 'Thor'.**_ This is dedicated to my very good friends Chris and Becky- love you guys. I hope you like it, but please bear in mind that I have never written something like this before and it was really hard... Ooo, cheeky. 

* * *

The room erupted with festivity as Thor strolled through the parted crowd with an arrogant look spread across his face. He smiled at Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif- his loyal friends- and then turned to face his brother, whose expression showed no hint of jealousy. Maybe Loki had finally accepted him as the new King of Asgard after all. He remembered many wasted childhood days spent fighting in an attempt to decide on the true heir to the throne. His father had always favoured him of course; he was the first born.

Kneeling down at the foot of the steps, he bowed his head in respect but couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face. In just a few moments, he would be pronounced King. He promised himself that he would make his father proud; he would lead Asgard to better days where they were seen as Gods among men, he would smite any enemies that dare to threaten his world.

Odin looked out upon the never-ending hall of Asgardians, "Do you swear to guard the lives of the innocent and preserve the peace?"

"I swear." Thor said, raising his head to see the towering father figure that stood above him. He was soon to be the one standing above the rest; to do as his father had done for so many years.

"Thor, son of Odin-" His motionless expression flickered as an unfamiliar face appeared in the centre of the aisle. Thor jumped to his feet, his hammer firmly placed in his right hand. A ricochet of movement took place and the visitor was surrounded by a thousand weapons.

"Woah, hey there." The stranger rose in hands in surrender and glared at his watch as if he were chastising it for misbehaving. He cautiously moved his right hand towards the strange leather watch on his left but before he could even think of pressing anything the weapons around him flinched and a tall, blonde figure approached him.

"Well, they grow em' big in… Where am I? And what's with the red cape Superman?" Thor squinted his eyes in confusion and tightened his grip on Mjölner.

"You are in Valhalla, Asgard and you are trespassing on an extremely important event. I demand to know why you are here!" Thor's voice became more agitated with every word as Odin stood behind him refusing to interfere. If anything could be sought of this encounter, it would be to test whether his son is truly fit to be King.

"Well, how about I just turn and go. I'll leave you to your 'important event' and be out of your way." Jack turned slowly, only to be confronted with three- what looked like- clones of the guy he's seen earlier standing on the steps at the front of the hall. Helmets with two golden horns rose from their heads and dark green cloaks draped onto the floor. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking right now." He mumbled, chuckling to himself. He glanced around the silent room and shifted from his heels to his toes impatiently. "Awkward." He remarked.

The four clones wavered before returning to their original body. Loki walked forward until his toes were merely inches from Jack's, "I am Loki, and this is my brother- Thor. I believe he asked you a question and I'm sure all of us here would like to hear the answer. You appeared from nowhere, I would like to know what sort of magic you hold within that device."

"Magic? You have got to be kidding me. I'm sorry honey, but did your daddy never tell you that unicorns aren't real. And you two are definitely not brothers, is one of you adopted?" He saw Odin flinch and decided to leave that issue where it was, "My name is Captain Jack Harkness; but you, my friend, can call me whatever you like." He smirked at Loki but nobody seemed to be amused- tough crowd. "This is a Vortex Manipulator, I was aiming for a planet called Earth but somehow I managed to end up in this place. If you'll let me reach it, I can find out why I ended up here. And while we're on the subject, where exactly is here? I've never even heard of Asgard, and I've been around a lot." He smiled at the girl that stood next to him and winked. She wasn't impressed.

"You ask too many questions. Speak when you are spoken to." Thor said with a steady voice, "Are you an inhabitant of the planet Earth?"

"Not exactly, but I guess you can stick with that theory." Jack thought back to the fact he couldn't theoretically die. He didn't know many 'inhabitants of earth' that could do that.

"Then you are harmless for the moment, Loki will escort you to somewhere where we can evaluate the situation better." He spoke louder as he turned to address the crowd of Asgardians, "The ceremony will resume at another time, for now we have evidently got something to deal with."

"Ooo, makes me feel all special when you say it like that." Jack laughed as he was dragged away by several guards. He kept his eye on the dark-haired Prince in front and looked on impressed as the helmet and cloak disappeared and his attention turned to the fact that he had a pretty amazing ass. It seemed such a shame to be covering _that_ up. He secretly wondered what else he was hiding.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that this can travel through space and time." Thor paced the room, holding the Vortex Manipulator in his hand, stopping every few seconds to look closer at the device. "I don't believe you. To our knowledge, the humans haven't even grasped the theory of space travel yet- never mind time."

"Let's just say I have friends who know a lot more about the universe than any of you."

Loki stepped towards his brother, keeping his eyes locked on the human. "Maybe we should just keep him here until we have exhausted him of his information. Then we confiscate the device and send him back to his home planet." He whispered.

"No, we should just send him back now. We have no further use for him." Thor replied.

"I can hear you; maybe I could teach you a thing or two about secrecy while I'm here."

"Silence!" Loki yelled before lowering his voice again, "You're the one who is supposed to become King; it's your call."

After a few moments of silence, Thor sprang into action, grabbing Jack by the shoulders. "Tell me of this friend you have."

"Well, where do I start?" He muttered, smiling to himself.

Thor let go of his shoulders and sighed; Loki walked closer and pushed his brother out of the way, "You are only useful because of the knowledge you hold. I strongly suggest that you give us the information that we require."

"I'm sorry pretty-boy, but I'm not stupid. As soon as I tell you what I know, my value expires. How do I know you're not going to get rid of me as soon as you know?"

"Get rid of you? Oh, that would be far too easy." Loki chuckled and headed for the enormous, golden doors. "This is your problem." He mumbled as he left.

* * *

Thor finally decided- merely out of curiosity- to keep the mysterious human male in Asgard until further notice. Jack was given a room in the palace which was unnecessarily surrounded with guards and told to stay put. _Hell, like that was going to happen._

The L'Oreal Prince might have taken his space hopper, but he wasn't going to miss the chance of taking a look around magical fairyland. He was sure he had heard of the names Loki, Thor and Odin before; it sure as hell wasn't far-fetched after some of the shit he had seen.

After easily giving the guards the slip, he continued to walk the halls but managed to only end up at dead ends or empty rooms. _This wasn't turning out to be the adventure he was pining for_. He had been aimlessly walking for over an hour when a sly laugh came from behind him.

"You really think we'd let you just walk around the palace un-supervised."

"Have you been following me all this time? I'm flattered."

"You should be, for me to pay attention to someone for this long takes real effort. Most people bore me. But you; you're amusing to say the least." Loki's smile grew even wider, "How about I show you the palace myself."

"My own personal escort, I like it."

* * *

Jack shoved Loki against the wall, smashing his head hard into the marble. "Fuck." He panted, unable to separate his lips long enough to apologise. Loki flipped their bodies around and pulled hard on Jack's hair.

"I like to be in control." Loki snarled.

"I kinda figured that." He broke the kiss and studied the heavy armour Loki was wearing. "But how the fuck do we get this off?"

"Too many questions." Loki smiled before bringing Jack's head towards his again. He nudged the coat from Jack's shoulders and it fell to the floor where he kicked it out of the way. The button on Jack's trousers was harder to undo but he finally freed the fabric just as the other guy lifted his shirt over his head.

Once Jack was fully naked, Loki pushed him onto the bed and a light appeared around him as his armour vanished. Jack nodded acceptingly and dragged him down on top of him, his legs wrapping around Loki's pale body.

His hands slid down over the head of Loki's semi-hard cock, sliding the pre-come down the shaft which earned a low growl that sent shivers down his spine. Loki returned the action, this time taking it further and stroking up and down, the other hand manipulating his balls between his fingers.

Loki pushed him further onto the huge bed and bucked his hips at the friction- a desperate moan escaping from his lips. He pulled Jack's legs over his head and slid the hard cock down into his mouth. Picking up a rhythm he bobbed his head, his tongue warm against the skin.

Jack's breathing hitched and his eyes shut tight, but before he could tell him he was coming the friction stopped, "Loki, please." He glanced down at his amused expression and flipped them over, covering Loki's body with his. He continued to stroke up and down on Loki's cock until he was so close to release. He stopped and pulled away just before- Loki cursing under his breath. "Okay." He growled, slipping from underneath Jack to the drawers at the side of his bed. He reached in and pulled out the small bottle of lube, squirting half the bottle onto his hand and rubbing it gently onto the shaft of his penis. Jack was on all fours beneath him; Loki rested a hand on the lower part of his back and slid in to him.

Going slow at first he rested into a slow tempo; he reached around Jack's body and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking in time with his hips. "Harder." Jack let out a muffled groan and Loki obliged, thrusting into him deeper, his hand pulling roughly on his cock.

Loki threw his head up and closed his eyes, panting low pitched whispers until they turned into screams. Jack yelled from beneath him and tightened around his cock, sending pleasure through his body.

He collapsed on top of Jack's withered body kissing along the back of his neckline. After a few minutes he rolled over onto the bedding and Jack looked across at him. "I guess landing here was one of those happy accidents in life."

All Loki could manage was a smile and a whimper.


End file.
